Travelers Redemtion
by Dagger-thrower
Summary: This is my story with my sister Kumi who is also posting this story. Dagger, Kumi, and Kakashi go to the rain village to see a waterfall what will transpire?


Author's Note: Hey guys this is Kumi writing out the settings and all. I'll be writing these parts of the story and Dagger will be writing the more mature sections of life. Sorry guys. I'm 'young'. Remember? Lawl. Well have fun reading!

**Chapter One [Introductory**

"Faster! Come on, faster!" A young girl with mainly black hair called out.

She was riding on a teenager's back. The teen, was about fourteen, and the young girl, about six. The young girl had black hair, but with red streaks running through. She was laughing as the teenager with silver hair started to run faster. This young man, was Kakashi. The girl was Dagger. A few yards behind them were this young girl's parents. The father was known as Shadows, and the mother here was Leitha. In Shadows' arms, was a child, who was about the age of four, and her name was Kumi. No she wasn't really Dagger's little sister. She was taken care by their family, for her parents have been away for a while. Kakashi also, is not related. He is actually Kumi's Uncle. Surprising, isn't it?

Dagger then laughed a bit, as Kakashi had finally stopped running. She jumped down, and looked up at him. "We have to wait for them." She said simply, in that cute hushed voice of hers. Kakashi though started walking a bit more, because they were nearing the waterfall. As this occurred, Shadows and Leitha were having their usual conversation.

"Shadows, dear… Be careful when holding Kumi. She's only four…" Leitha had said as she watched the young girl trying to bite off Shadows' dog tags, around his neck. He laughed a bit and nodded in reply.

"Of course I will, don't worry."

"Ka! Wait up!" Dagger had called out, running toward Kakashi. Dagger was chubby, and was short. She had taken it from her mother, yet her father was not that tall either, but strong. Kakashi then stopped though, and turned, seeing Dagger trying to catch up. A short chuckle escaped from dear Kakashi's lips, as he watched her.

"Come on now. Hurry up."

Shadows and Leitha watched as Dagger tried to run. Shadows sighed a bit though explaining something to Leitha. "I wish Dagger would try to be like her little sister… But she's such a good dancer…"

"Leave her alone dear. Fighting just isn't her thing. And you know that." Leitha replied, just as Dagger made it beside Kakashi.

"Can't keep up…" Dagger said, hands on her knees, panting. Kakashi chuckled, but then, noticed a young girl about his age pass by. He decided to, watch a little. Dagger was busy seeing her parents playing with Kumi. She was jealous. Kumi had all the attention, all the time. It wasn't fair. She watched as Kumi grabbed a hold of her father's cheek and started tugging on it, giggling. Then Shadows blew a raspberry on her forehead, as she giggled even more. "Stupid sister…" She grumbled. Then she turned back, seeing Kakashi watching the girl, who had finally passed by. Even more jealous, she tugged on his shirt and said, "Kakashi… Up please."

Shaking his head, getting back to his senses, he looked down at Dagger and nodded, picking her up. "Sure."

Then, they arrived at the wonder waterfall, which was their destination in the first place. It really was a beautiful sight. Dagger screaming, "Cool!" And Kakashi stunned by it's height. Shadows and Leitha, with Kumi, had finally made it beside them at that point in time. Dagger, as the cat she is, hissed at the water. "I don't like water…" And Kakashi chuckled some more. Shadows then spoke to him.

"You should put her down, she can walk by herself." And Kakashi nodded, and put her down. They all began to walk up the stairs, and Dagger, following slowly from behind.

Moments later, as they arrived at the top, Kakashi had noticed that Dagger wasn't beside him as earlier. He turned and looked at his parents. "Where did Dagger go?"

And as he asked that, a scream was heard, then a crack as well. What was heard was Dagger, falling off the two flights of stairs, and her neck breaking from the horrible landing.

"Oh shit." Both Shadows and Kakashi said, as they simultaneously jumped down from a flight, and then the other, landing beside Dagger as they both slowly picked her up.

"Dagger, are you okay?!" Kakashi asked, worried. But Shadows looked at him and shook his head.

"Remember when I told you that my girl and Kumi were special? Well watch this." He said as Dagger's neck completely healed itself. Kakashi, stunned said nothing though, as Leitha called out from the staircase.

"Hey, you three! Come up here and see what little Kumi is doing!" And up the three went, as quick as they could, and arrived there to find the four year old hands in the air moving around, as water, in the air above her, followed intently. Apparently, she has a way with water. Dagger had her fists shut tight at the moment.

"I'm not special like that…" She said as suddenly, without noticing, small flames had appeared beside her, and swerved around her as slightly jealousy grew. Shadows, watching Kumi, had then brought his attention to Dagger, seeing the flames. Leitha did just as well. Soon enough, Kakashi had made it up there and was watching along with Dagger's mother and father.

"So Kumi has the element of water, and Dagger has fire?" He asked them, as they both obviously nodded. At that time, Kumi also brought up more water and had caught a fish.

"Fishy! Fishy wet!" She exclaimed, giggling.

Then Dagger had walked over to her, a ball of fire in her hand, showing it to Kumi, to see what she will do. "See? Fire hot. Hot."

Kumi stared in awe as she slowly repeated Dagger's word. "Hot?" Then she went to touch it, but it had burned her finger and as what a usual four year old would do, she cried. The water had fallen back into the river, and when the fish crashed, the water made a large splash.

Shadows then hugged Leitha, and held her close. "They will become true friends in the future." He then turned to Kakashi. "You do know that she 'loves' you. Right?"

Stunned, Kakashi looked at both of them and stuttered, "Huh, wait… What?!"

Leitha, usually being the one to reply in situations like this, coughed and nodded. "She really does, though. But it's cute, you have to admit." Then they all turned back to watch Dagger, as she physically got some water from the stream and brought it to Kumi and around her finger.

"See? Cold." Dagger said to her, as Kumi brought her other hand and around the water that swerved around her hand. The water then turned to ice, and it formed a slight cast around her finger, then after several moments, the ice had broken, and the burn was gone.

"No cold!" Kumi giggled.

Dagger smiled, "No pain?" She laughed as she brought her hand up. "Ouch…" Her finger had a burn on it as well, and as usual, Kumi did what she always did. She helped.

She had brought some water and put it around her finger, just like how she did with hers. "Cold!" And moments later it broke and the burn was gone. "No cold!" The young girl with dark blue hair and eyes exclaimed. Her dark blue hair had black in it as well, but her dark eyes glowed slightly, just like the dark waters behind her.

And as they watched, Shadows explained to Kakashi simply of why. "You are Dagger's hero. That's why we are giving you a mission. I want you to respect my daughter but protect her and love her at the same time. Alright?" And Kakashi nodded in agreement to the so called mission. Dagger and Kumi then were playing with the water exclaiming, "No cold!" to each other, laughing. Kumi had been moving the water around, as Dagger warmed it slightly so it wouldn't be as cold so they could play with it. Kakashi then dashed over.

"Dagger, Kumi, don't play with the water!" Kakashi had called out once making it beside the dry land. They were, just to explain, in the water.

Dagger then at the moment swam over with Kumi back toward him, and asked, "Why?" With her powers, her clothes and all were completely dry, as well as Kumi's.

"It's a waterfall that makes the stream run and I don't want you to ge-"And he was soon interrupted, being splashed by water that Kumi had thrown at him. Dagger had only giggled as Kumi had brought more water, and continued splashing at him.

"Wet! Wet! Ka is wet!" She laughed aloud as Dagger reached over to Kakashi and dried his clothes.

"No! Dry! Dry!" But Kumi had once again brought water and had thrown it at him, but accidentally splashing some at Dagger, not noticing.

"Wet!" But soon lowered her voice and only sat there, as Dagger had growled, though like the cat she was. Kumi slowly stood up, and looked at her. "No wet?"

Dagger though walked over and hugged the four year old, saying, "No wet. Ka not happy though."

"Ka not happy?" Kumi repeated, but as a question. She whimpered, as Kakashi walked over and looked down at her.

"Don't worry Kumi. All is well." He said, with a slight laugh at the end, but Dagger then held her close and growled at Kakashi, claws growing and her cat ears and tail appearing finally.

"Kitty-cat!" Kumi cheered out as she poked Dagger's ear. Kakashi backed up slightly, and suddenly Shadows had started speaking once again.

"You all can play in the pool at the inn we are going to-"But then he noticed Dagger and that she was going panther on Kakashi and yelled, "Dagger, behave!"

And at that time, she suddenly started crying, as the cat ears, tail, and claws went away. Kumi tugged on her shirt and looked up at her. "No! No cry!" And at that time, Dagger smiled sadly at her, and ran down the stairs crying after Kumi had let go.

Shadows then sighed and looked at Leitha. "I did it again, didn't I?" And Leitha nodded, as Kakashi had picked up Kumi and walked down the stairs with her.

Playfully, Leitha responded, "Yes dear. But what about you? You should behave more often." And Shadows growled playfully as well and bit her ear softly, then responded, arms around her waist.

"She will be pouting as usual at the bottom of the steps. It's a good thing we are getting a room for the children and one for us. I need to talk to you about what the doctor said." He smirked as they slowly walked down the stairs.

And at the bottom of the stairs, was Dagger, who was actually not pouting, but is being picked on by some older, taller girls. Growling, in a slight pissed off manner, she spoke, "Leave me alone." And at that time, Kakashi had arrived, glaring at the girls.

"Hey ladies, I suggest you stay away from her." Yet his voice sounded deep and sexy, the girls left them alone. But just as Dagger usually would, she turned and glared at him.

"I could have handled myself. I heard you last night. You never want to see me again…" And she ran toward the door of their room, and closed it behind her quickly, locking it.

When Shadows and Leitha had made it to the bottom of the stairs, he laughed and said to Kakashi, "Well that was both protecting her and looking like a fool you'll get the hang of it soon."

Sighing, Kakashi responded, "Yeah… Thanks for the influence…" But at that time, Leitha had to speak the bad news…

"But just to tell you two now… Kakashi, Kumi. We may be moving... To another village..."


End file.
